Georgeway
by Kaylandplaystrombone400
Summary: " 'I'm eloping. I don't love my parents. I don't love the extra and unnecessary attention.' "-"I was surprised they knew me at first, until I realized my golden tiara was still sitting on my head."


**Hello there. This is my first time posting so please don't be too rash when criticizing. Also, please note the following: **

**-I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**

**-I do not the characters of Black Butler.  
**

**-I do own the plot line for Georgeway.**

**-I do own Princess Souverain, the flat characters and characters that may come along. **

**Okay that's about it please enjoy and comment. :)**

Georgeway

Chapter One:

Once there was a girl. A miserable one, she was the princess of vampires, and lived a luxurious life. But why would she be unhappy? She never left the castle. She could go outside yes, but not off territory. Now that wasn't the only reason, the private school went to, Rouge Academy, was filled with what the modern people call: haters. They were jealous of the princess. In the place in which she also ruled, Georgeway, was a place for the arts. From music to dance, they loved it all. You were graded on the way you preformed or drew or painted. The princess was a grade A in all of it. Which meant the people of Georgeway would be jealous.

But wait . . . what is Georgeway like? Well, it was a city believe it or not. The city seemed depressing, grey, dull and boring during the day. But once the darkness of the night flooded the sky, the city sparked up. It was colorful, booming with people, street music, diversity, and performances. Like Tokyo, but better! If someone saw it, they'd think it was Tokyo, New York, and Gotham City put together. The castle you say? It was outside of Georgeway City. Of course, our princess couldn't see the city her parents built up. Until one day. . .

**RPOV: **"No! I want to leave!" I shouted. I ran from my parents and out of the upstairs foyer. Not caring what damage it could do to my crimson dress, I slid down the rail of the grand staircase. "Your highness? Where are you going?" my butler said. "Away from this blasted castle," I said firmly. I attempted to open the castle gate, only finding it to be locked. Frustrated, I yelled, "GUARDS! OPEN THIS GATE! IMMEDIATELY!" The blonde headed guard said calmly, "We're terribly sorry Princess Souverain. Your father said no." I turn back and see my parents rushing down the stairs. "Oh non. . . "I mumbled. "Umm . . . ah . . . my parents wanted to reward me for my excellent behavior by letting me off the premises," I lied quickly.

The guards exchange looks. "Okay," the same blonde said. He snapped and a brunette opened the gate. "Merci," I said happily. I ran out and into the city.

"Bonsoir Princesse Souverain."

"Hello your majesty!"

"What's up-I mean good evening princess," the citizens said as they saw me. I was surprised they knew me at first until I realized my golden tiara was still sitting on my head. I suddenly bumped into a tall figure. I look up and my mouth gapes open for two reasons: the man I bumped into was quite beau and he hadn't said sorry this whole time I laid there! "How dare you?! I am royalty!" I said in a snobby voice. "I am deeply sorry miss. Allow me," he said reaching out. Blushing, I took his gloved hand and rose to my feet.

I examined his attire. He wore a black suit and a black pea coat over it for the chilly weather. He had red eyes, raven black hair; he was physically attractive, and tall. Not only that, but he had an English accent too. "May I ask miss, why are you in such a hurry?" he asked politely. I sighed. "I'm eloping. I don't love my parents. I don't love the extra unnecessary attention. I hate it. I want a normal life. I want to be a normal citizen. I don't care if it's high, middle or low class. I don't care if I'm working for someone in the high class! I just. . ." I'm stopped short by the man. "Working for someone who is high class? Interesting. . .well, my master Earl Phantomhive is looking for a second maid. We will pay. . ." he said but I cut him off like he did to me. "Yes. I'll do it," I said. He smiled. "This is our telephone number, it has the manor's address but. . ." he said taking out a pen. He wrote another address on the back of the card. He opened his mouth and continued. "Go here instead. We're on a case. Pack your things and prepare to leave. Be there by Thursday. Good bye miss . . . what is your name?" the man asked. "Princesse Souverain Belle Du Sang," I said adding my royal title. "I see you're French. Which translates into Princess, Ruler, Beautiful and Blood? Correct?" he asked. "Oui. Please call me Rain for short," I answered. "What is your name?" I asked. "Sebastian Michaelis," he answered and walked away.

**I hoped you enjoyed and if enough people like this, I'll continue. If not then I won't continue posting. I'll try to get in another chapter soon but please know I'm a busy person and I'm writing more than three stories at once. Got questions? Ask. Got comments? Say it. Got milk? Drink it. K bye.**


End file.
